


Misplaced Insecurities

by LivingTrashcan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTrashcan/pseuds/LivingTrashcan
Summary: Trying to bring back Fern has you locked in a different dimension instead. New perspectives can enlighten many minds.This is a shitfic.





	1. Prologue

“What went wrong Marceline? I don’t understand.” The portal’s outline was burnt in various areas, oil leaking from the sides. The bright yellow glow was long gone, busted screws and a small flame taking place. Thank Glob the fire extinguisher didn’t malfunction due to how old it was.

"Hey, calm down Bonnie.” The vampire says, noticing Princess Bubblegum’s stressed demeanor. She was currently pulling at her hair. She places a pale hand on her shoulder as the princess continues to examine the wires and needles punctured into the (h/c) haired girl’s left forearm. She had (s/c) skin, but looked drained instead of a normal flushed completion. The pastel pink hospital gown didn’t help much. How old was she? The girl looked no older than Finn. Speaking of.. “He’s gonna get a kick out of this, huh?”

"No, he’s not. He can’t know about this; we need to send her home. She’s from a different reality; definitely human according to her DNA, but still undetermined in mental capacity. I need to run more tests. She’ll stay in The Candy Kingdom until I can figure out a way to fix this mess.” The wad of gum contemplates, earning a glare from The Vampire Queen. Princess Bubblegum places a thoughtful finger on her chin while observing the steady, shaky breaths of the unconscious being in front of them.

"That isn’t fair. She’s just a kid. Who knows, maybe this could be a good outlet for him. After all, he did lose Fer-” “Please, don’t mention his name. Just another project I have to finish. I did not need this on top of what I was working on. I globbed up! I’m gonna-” She cuts herself off, breathing heavy with long strides around the room. It calmed her down a little, a small rant did good. “Oh Finn, he can’t know about this. It’s too much.” The other interjects, floating above at the height of the heart monitor beating at a slow pace.

“Wouldn’t it be more trouble trying to hide it? I mean, it could be fun, y’know?” Marceline floats above the girl’s frail body, playing with a strand of her hair. “She is pretty.” This causes the gum to stop in her tracks, face turning a shade darker and crossing her arms.

“I don’t know.. You know I’m not about meddling with people’s love-life.” Her eyes drifted downwards, not trying to show her curiosity.

"Come on. I’m not messing! That would be too cruel. I just think it would be interesting to see how it’ll play out, right? You must remember our little games, don’t you Bonnibel?” Marceline continues to float over to the gum, upside down and looking into her eyes full of shock.

“That was so long ago, but I don’t remember them being exactly fun. I really do not want another Flame Princess incident. He couldn’t function for weeks and Ooo doesn’t need that right now with humans roaming the plains again.”

“Point taken, but I think it would be beneficial. I mean, who doesn’t love an oblivious foreigner? Hah!” Marceline cackles, finally standing next to Bubblegum and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “What do y’a say?”

"Hm.. I’ll think about it. If she becomes too much of a hassle to keep entertained, I might.” She confirms, exhaling a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding through this whole exchange.

"Okay, at least you’ll think about it. Speaking of thinking, it’s 2 in the morning. You need sleep. You’ve been working too hard, again.” Marceline grumbles, looking back towards the fragile girl.

“I’ll get a Banana Guard to watch over her for the night.” The princess yawns, getting out a walkie talkie from her back pocket and repeating her orders. Placing the machine back in her pocket of her sweats, she waits at the door with Marceline in tow.

“What do you want us to do again Princess?” Banana Guard 13 asks, getting the approval of Banana Guard 53. The door closes behind them, now outside of the room. Princess Bubblegum locks the door and looks towards the guards with a calm expression.

“Make sure that no one leaves this room, please. It is very important that you let no one into or out of this room,” pointing to the now-locked door for emphasis, “at all costs. We have a special guest that needs to get better.” They nod in understanding and both stand on each side of the doorway, candy spears over their chest in defense. Princess Bubblegum walks up the hallway, dismissing her girlfriend with a quick peck on the cheek, to return to her sleeping quarters. She’ll begin the whole process of fixing this situation tomorrow.


	2. Why the headache?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous Princess (Y/n) gets a makeover! Finn and Jake notice the addition and get suspicious.

“Heart rate is normal, this is good. Just steady your breathing. You’re alright.” 

You move your arm to wipe at your eyes, crust evident by the resisted opening. The feminine voice seems to be directed towards you, not fully registering the words being said. You make a motion to sit up, but stop yourself halfway; propped on your elbows.  _ Why does my head hurt so bad? _ Letting out a groan, you clasp your head with one hand and close your eyes after making an another attempt to open them. The bright light of the room does not help your sudden awakening. “Can I get some Advil?” This comes off more like a grumble due to your throat being dry and sore. You listen towards your right, waiting for a response.  _ Ugh, what’s that smell? It smells like unicorn barf in here; it’s too sweet. _ Opening your eyes fully , your vision slowly starts to improve. The white lights didn’t leave one inch of the room untouched; were you in a hospital?

“We don’t have that, but we do have Ibuprofen. Do you have a headache?” The pink lady asks while staring at the monitor. It picks up pace.

_ A pink lady? Why is her skin like that? Why does her hair look wadded up? Why does she look like Princess Bubblegum?! _ You look at her with big, round eyes and sit fully up. The headache increases with a higher level of confusion. This was  _ not _ okay. Where exactly were you?

“Look! I can answer all your questions, but you need to calm down. Your heart is going mad bananas!” She explains with guilt, getting up from her seat and walking across the room towards a table with various instruments. The one she settles on is a bottle of red pills. She takes two out and plops them into her hand while making her way back towards you; setting the bottle down on the nightstand next to you in the process. A glass of water was already prepared where she set the two pills for you to grab. She gestures over and continues, “These should help with any pain or discomfort.”

You let out a choked gasp, not being able to process any words. You reach over to the side table cautiously, the gum observing your movement. You take both pills and sip the liquid, not taking your eyes off her as well. The water felt nice on your throat resulting you to let out a content sigh when finished. She leans forward and waits patiently for your questions, not bothering to heed the rules of personal space. 

“Is your name Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum?” The first question to come out of your mouth has to be a creepy one, right? You mean, let’s wig people out! She looks taken aback and glances to the left from her candy chair then back again. Her view shifts down to her shirt as well to verify she was not wearing a name tag like she thought. 

“Yes, it is. How did you know?” Bubblegum stands straighter, it seemed like she was trying to appear intimidating. You ignore the question.

“How did I get here? I must be dreaming right? You’re a cartoon. Jeez, and here I was getting all worked up over nothing. Heh.” You let out a chuckle and rest against the barred headboard. You let your eyes close and continue to let your mind wonder. The pinch from the IV starts to slip into a numbness.

“This is not a dream, this is real. I made a portal trying to bring someone back, but brought you instead. And what was that about a cartoon?” She asks again, face contorted in confusion. What reality are you from? She watches how you regain your stance of sitting upright and how you pull your knees up to your chest. Your face turns scared, the monitor giving away your panic. “Before you flip out, I am trying to get you back into your own reality. I just donked up and caused a delay. Don’t worry.”

The reassurance does nothing as you look around the room made of candy. This isn’t possible. You continue to scan, eyes close to watering. What about your family? “I need to get back.”

“I understand and I’m trying-”

“No, princess. I don’t just want to, I need to. This shouldn’t be possible. I have a family, friends, pets! I had my life planned out! I can’t stay here!” You shout, tears threatening to spill as you grip your gown tightly. “I want to go home.”

You both lock eyes and her expression turns grim. Fern’s rehabilitation could wait; you’re the new priority.

* * *

“So are we all just programmed by animators?” Princess Bubblegum, or PB now, asks over her cup of tea. You have one as well, sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of her. You both are waiting for the results to come back from the blood tests she insisted on taking earlier to determine any health effects the portal might have caused. That was an hour ago and you already seemed to make progress. She understood your dilemma and tried to provide comfort in the best way she knew how; talking. Having experience with the candy people really helped the situation de-escalate. She found out your name was (Y/n), you were 18 years old, and you had a family (you mentioned little about that, though). Bubblegum also realized you knew a lot about the land of Ooo and about the people in it as well; things she wouldn’t even know. The thing that surprised her the most was your calm expression and lack of interest in a certain hero. She knew you knew more, but didn’t elaborate for unknown reasons. Maybe he has a bad wrap in the television show. 

“Kind of, more like drawn. The crew does a really nice job.” You take another sip of tea and smile halfheartedly. The blankets kept your legs warm. You figured staying calm was the best option for now. 

“What about the program itself? Is my portrait representing how I’m acting now?” She also takes another sip, the machine beeping by the window. 

“From what I can tell, yeah. You seem as scientific and helpful as ever.” You remark as she stands up and starts reading the results from the paper sprawled out on the floor. She lets out a hum and turns towards you, her eyes never leaving the printed ink.

“The good news is that you don’t show any physical turmoil. However, there seems to be some activity in the brain, but not enough to cause trouble.” She looks up at your worried expression and starts to smile lightly. “You’ll be fine. It’s barely even there. My guess, it’s from the amount of energy levels the portal gave off. Don’t trip.” 

You let out a smile of your own and continue to drink your tea peering towards the window. The princess notices this and frowns slightly. She understands the want to see a place displayed on a TV show in person, that makes sense. This, though, could cause too much backlash the princess was not quite ready for. Returning to the girl, she looks out the window once more. “Do you want to look around? I’ll need to disguise you for obvious reasons. I don’t want my people going bonkers thinking I’ve brought back the dead.” The question came out hesitant showing how uneasy Bubblegum felt. 

You sigh and direct your attention to the girl in pink. “Who else knows about this? Me, I mean..” You set your cup down on the nightstand and bring your legs up to your chest again; must be an insecurity thing.

“Marceline. She was awake with me when you came through the portal the day before. She suggested that Finn and Jake take care of you, but the last thing I need is for Finn to get distra-” She cuts herself off and turns to your face covered in red. She softly blushes herself. Your eyes were sparkling, something she never picked up on. “Is Finn your favorite character? You didn’t talk much about him, I figured he was bad.” Her attention was on you again. Your mouth opens, then closes, and opens again. The blush becomes heavier.

“You could say that..” You refuse to make eye contact with the gum, looking out the window in thought. Totally not your biggest fictional crush ever, nah. “Can I walk around now? This is getting awkward.” You cough for emphasis, looking at your bare toes with chipped pink polish. 

Squinting, the princess nods, dismissing herself and coming back moments later with Peppermint Butler carrying clothes fit for a princess, literally. “Oh, yea. This is Peppermint Butler. I’m sure you already knew that.” You get a curt nod in response, waving to the walking candy. He looked interesting. His legs didn’t seem fit enough to carry his body mass in the show, let alone in real life. He places the bundle next to you on the bed and bows towards the princess, opening and closing the door behind him. 

“In the show, or cartoon I mean, he always seemed.. sketchy.” You comment, shifting through the variety of jeans, blouses, and undergarments placed before you, following the princess’s orders. 

“Oh, really? He’s the most loyal citizen out there. Helps me keep this place in tiptop shape.” She comments while taking a stand before the window, back turned towards you. After picking some light blue pants and a yellow, ruffle blouse with white dots scattered, she directs you to the bathroom with a pointer finger that was connected to the room over by the counter. The clothes fit nicely, smelling strongly of gum that’s too sweet. You try and comb the tangles out of your hair with your fingers after seeing the mess in the mirror and make your way out of the restroom, holding the gown and disposing it in the hamper labeled “Dirty” in girly writing. “Oh, you look good. We’re gonna need to do something about that hair though- I have just the thing!” She makes her way over to the cabinet, leaving you to take a seat on the cot again, and grabs a bottle labeled  _ Candy _ . “I want you to pop this,” she holds a small pink tablet in between her thumb and forefinger, “under your tongue and let it dissolve. It’ll temporarily turn you into candy. I tested it on Finn once and it worked fine, considering you’re both the same species.” She hands you the tablet and you comply, feeling a tickle throughout your body that was short-lived after the disburst of bubblegum in your mouth.

You open your eyes that you didn’t realize you’ve been squeezing shut and grab the handheld mirror that was generously offered to you. The sight almost makes you drop the glass. Looking back at you was  _ you _ , but different. Your normal skin tone was replaced with a soft, pastel pink all the way down to your fingertips. The (e/c) color of your eyes were replaced with a rich blue with animated highlights littered throughout. The hair was the most perplexing; you still had your (h/l) hair, but it was gooey and tinted a vibrant pink like a wad of gum. It still partook in the original style, just more clumped together to give less depth. Interestingly enough, you looked a lot like the princess herself, just with less prominent features due to the physical response of age. You take the mirror and scan over your face once more, your fingers resting delicately on your cheek with a touch so soft. You didn't fail to notice the drastic height difference with you being now 5'2.

Bubblegum looked like she was about to explode. She was smiling so wide with her eyes gleaming. "I am too amazing." She pauses then continues, shaking herself out of her glory. "You're my younger cousin visiting from Germ-any. Your background is my background from the show, just wing it." Her smile softens as you place on a pair of white flats provided by the gum. 

"Could you show me around? I'm not used to.. all this." You gesture around the room and refocus your attention on her while letting a smile of your own appear.

"Of course."

* * *

"Princess! You never told me you had a lady friend! She looks just like 'ya! Another Princess of gum to boot!" Starchy comments, the crowd of candy people agreeing in unison behind him. The circle formed just minutes after you left the castle gate into the town below. The questions would have had you nervous, but Princess Bubblegum always seemed to have an answer.

"No one really asked." She replies with sincerity while giving you a nod. 

"I'm from far away. I just thought I would visit my cousin I haven't seen in ages." The response earned a lot of 'oo's and 'awe's. The candy people were really a sight to behold. Just the complexity of their design knocked you off your feet. The extreme detail must have made the creation agonizing. The citizens also smelt highly of bubblegum, despite their physical candy counter-part. 

"Where exactly did you say you were from again?" A marshmallow pipes up, grabbing at the loose fabric of your jeans. Wanting to match Bubblegum's persona, you reach down and pick up the cylinder of goop. He rests perfectly on your left hip as you cradle the bottom of his body. The marshmallow reaches to touch your face, ending up poking your cheek and playing with the collar of your ruffled shirt. 

"Well," you say, "I live back in Germ-any. A faraway land with citizens of my own. Not as cute as all of you though." You give the marshmallow one last squeeze and set him down, the sugar giggling and explaining the experience of your hold to the rest of the marshmallow clan. 

"You're not here to steal the crown, right (Y/n)? Like Lemon-butt?" A gumdrop asks, causing you to shake your head violently.

"Of course not! That's not necessary at all. I just wanted to visit and say hi!" Bubblegum stays quite through this whole exchange of questions and observes your demeanor. She thinks that having a large background on the events of Ooo really played in her favor. It made the exchange of conversation much smoother with no hesitation. 

"How old are you? You look like Finn! Have you met him yet?" The princess's eyes widen as your face heats up. Knowing what reaction was led on, she interferes with a nod and a scolding tone. 

"I think that's enough questions for today everyone! I still have so much to show you!" With that, she whisks you away, putting a halt on the daunting query, and around the sidewalk. The citizens followed quietly behind. After being shut down, they decided to just peacefully listen to the princess explain in detail about outside the candy walls, the pair sitting on the candy bench under a blossoming tree. Frozen frosting flower blooms fell into a delicate pool on the sidewalk surrounding you. The candy people created a unified circle around you two, some sitting and others falling asleep on the ground. Not before long, the majority were letting out a faint whistle from their mouths as their eyes drifted closed. The voice of Princess Bubblegum was eerily calming and created a sense of aesthetically-pleasing vibes. They were shortly interrupted by a sudden gasp from behind. Turning around, the citizens stirring gently from the sound, your eyes fall on a white bear hat and shift towards the deep blue staring into your soul. They look larger than normal and more sparkly. "Finn! Jake! What brings you to The Candy Kingdom?"

Jake is the first to speak up, yellow face stretching over the sea of washed-out citizens. "Word around said there was a new princess in town!" His head turns to yours filled with shock, giving you a once over then a cheeky grin. You smile back, still concerned at the fact that there was a talking dog stretched like a noodle in your face. Your eyes, however, continued to gaze back over to the 5ft6" male in the background. A pink dust was evident on the apples of his cheeks. His nose was the most pigmented overlooking his light freckles (sunspots). His mouth was shut in a sharp, unwavering line while he diverted his attention to his pal.

"Marceline told us." He finally moves, standing now in front of the both of you with a look of anguish. He just melted his heart with flames that was shot with huntress arrows; why, oh why, does he have to patch it back together with gum? He doesn't elaborate and continues to stare downward, slowly resting his vision on your pink skin. A blush reveals itself as you lean in out of curiosity and slight flattery unintentionally. You both continue to stare when met with each others view as Jake and Bubblegum converse.

"Of course she did." The wad let's out in a huff. Thank Glob the vampire didn't get too specific. Jake directed his attention to the two undoubtedly swooning.

"Were we not supposed to know?" Jake's tone was filled with worry.

"Not exactly." Her voice declines while hearing a faint sigh followed by a giggle. While they were talking, they failed to notice the bond blossoming a seat away.

"Hey.." His voice is soft, sounding exactly like Jeremy Shada's. 

"My name is-" You both start, only to get cut off from talking in unison. A string of apologizes hit the other's ear. You blush at this and close your eyes lightly, a smile persistent.

"You go first." Finn compromises, leaning down only a little to become eye-level with your sitting form.

"My name is (Y/n). You must be Finn." With grace you reach out your hand waiting for a shake. His eyes glued to your hand while unsure of how to proceed, understanding that princesses usually bow or something that demonstrates higher class. Not giving it too much thought though, he grabs it and shakes lightly. His hand is rough with calas as yours was smooth like a river rock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady." He says and directs the hand he grasped up to his lips, ghosting lightly over your knuckles. Your blush easily gets 5 shades darker as you watch the motion, his eyes blazing with fragility. 

The moment gets interrupted by the dog from before, now standing in between you both at his regular body proportions. "I'm Jake! Looks like you already met my brother Finn; he has such a way with the ladies!" Jake states, wrapping an arm around the human's shoulders and bending him down for an awkward hug. You let out a giggle and cover your mouth sweetly, your hand still warm from the previous touch. 

"It's nice to meet you Jake. I'm (Y/n)." You smooth a hand over your top where it was starting to show your stomach out of politeness. Bonnibel sitting by your side also glided her hand over the wrinkles in her typical pink dress. 

"She's my cousin from Germ-any who decided to visit for a while. We princess all need a break at some point." She chuckles, trying not to draw too much attention to your absence. It is a foreign thing for royalty to leave their citizens unguarded over any period of time. 

"Oh wow! No wonder you two look alike! Not saying the hair or pink gave it away or anything." This earns a small elbow from Finn who is now standing back at normal height.

"Well, if there is anything you need (Y/n)," his voice goes quiet as he whispers the word 'anything' once more only to pick back up again," you can always count on us! We love to help!" Jake nods in agreement while they both turn to the original Princess of Gum. "Right. Do you need anything done today PB?" 

Said girl places a finger on her chin in thought while looking up at the blossoms. Her mind grazes the idea of the rehabilitation of Fern. She lets out a small 'Aha!' and rests her hands back into her lap. "I need you to get me a few pieces of obsidian. Nothing big, just enough to cover the palm of my hand." She holds her arm out and runs her finger around the outline of her palm as a demonstration. She then stops, facepalming herself. "Sorry, I've been giving the Banana Guards more duties lately as a test run; visual learners." 

"Of course Princess. Totally understandable." Finn was so respectful to royalty even if they were considered more than acquaintances. This was just so polite. Your mind wanders slightly as you glance between Bubblegum and the duo. Finn turns to you one last time in question. "Do you need anything Princess (Y/n)?" Your smile falters in thought as you shake your head. Even if there was something you needed, you wouldn't burden them to do your errands. "All right Jake. Princess Bubblegum, (Y/n)." Finn bows to the both of you still seated on the bench as he widens his stance with hands on his hips. You were about to ask why, but you were cut off by Jake sliding between and lifting the boy's body 10 feet in the air, his body expanding as well and waking the candy around you up from their nap.

As they leave, Jake calls from over his shoulder, "Bye girls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 baby! Whoop! I start stories and never finish them- it's a habit. Obsidian = Minecraft reference.  
This was easily 3,000 words, but for some reason it seems really short to read. Maybe because of the amount of dialogue. Is the writing style okay? Someone please comment! Anything at this point ;; I need the motivational encouragement! <3


	3. Why does jealousy reek?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average princess talk with a phone; no suspicion here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap 1-  
Finn bows to the both of you still seated on the bench as he widens his stance with hands on his hips. You were about to ask why, but you were cut off by Jake sliding between and lifting the boy's body 10 feet in the air, his body expanding as well and waking the candy around you up from their nap.  
As they leave, Jake calls from over his shoulder, "Bye girls!"

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought; you did really well. I almost mistook you for royalty at one point.” Bonnibel smiles at you from the side in encouragement while you grasp at your face in thought. She took a long sip from her cup while relaxing her eyes.

“Why did I stutter like that?! We started talking at the same time and- ugh! I don’t know how I stayed cool for that long! My face was hot and my hands were so sweaty.” You look down and move your hands into view. There was a dark mark on your cheek from your palm holding your face up. “I was a total fool!”

It was later in the day, the sun already starting to create an orange hue among the candy buildings, and you were both currently sitting in a cafè connected to the castle after she showed you around the various shops lining the streets. There was so much to do and see that, for a short while, you almost forgot where you were and what your circumstance was. You got a few articles of clothing; a kind, free, gesture made by the townspeople. It was so much fun and easy to get lost into your made-up persona. The big window allowed you to peer out at the citizens passing by and witness the everyday chaos. A group of gumdrops coated in sugar stopped a few steps away from the window and you looked at them curiously. One was pink while the other 3 were green. The 4 of them seemed to be talking about you due to the energetic hand movements and continuous motion towards your form sitting behind the pink-stained glass. You redirected your head forwards and dropped it onto your folded, expecting arms. 

“Don’t mind them. A new face is pretty foreign to everyone here.” PB’s tone was coated in lace while she placed a knowing hand on your shoulder. An accurate physical representation for her voice would be a _ NerdRope _. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself and if I knew any better, I would say you have a crush.” The only response she gets is an audible groan from you. You lift up your head and prepare to argue, but the pink smirk sitting on the other side of the table cuts you off. 

“How much do I have to pay you to keep your mouth shut?” The response is automatic; you almost forgot who you were talking to. You missed the apology that protruded out of your mouth in a millisecond. Her smirk falters as she pushes a piece of gum-hair behind her ear that fell out of her ponytail a while ago. She plays with her mug's handle in thought.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. However,” She pauses and sits straighter while placing her hands together delicately on the red candy table, “he needs to focus.”

You look up at her quizzically and tilt your head to the side. Your arms are still on the surface as you reach for your cup. _The Little Drop Cafè_ only served overly-sweet beverages much to your dismay so you settled on a dark cappuccino. “What do you mean?” The sip you took seemed to provide an all-knowing buffer between a casual and hostile conversation.

“Well, with all the new residents living in Ooo, we need to be cautious. Not everyone handles changes the way you do. Your mind seems open to new ideas; this is something that you should treasure. Not everyone has that.” She shakes her head and sighs. The strand of hair falls again from the force. “I need Finn attentive and focused on surroundings. As you know, he is a hero.”

You nod your head at her words as your mind wanders to the duties Finn had to uphold without the new faces aboard. You scold yourself internally for not being able to keep your imagination at bay as a light blush forms.

“Ultimately _ I _ , as a ruler, can not chance the safety of my kingdom, or others, all for a _ silly _ infatuation. I hope you understand that I do not intend to come off as accusatory.” Princess Bubblegum looks up from her cup towards you to try and read your perplexed expression. Your face contorts into a stupid smile with a hint of uneasy.

“I understand. I wouldn’t want to take part in the downfall of something so meaningful.” Your hands unwillingly clench and you immediately pull them towards your lap under the table. The princess scares you, obviously. Seeing how she handled Flame Princess in season 6, episode 22, configured your mixed feelings. She can read people’s intentions well and isn’t afraid to push some boundaries for a “greater good”. PB should be respected and befriended for this specific reason. 

“I’m glad. Sorry to bring this up unannounced. I just felt like I had to nip this in the bud considering the,” she coughs and looks out the window before continuing, “_ intimate _ exchange earlier.”

“It wasn’t intimate, just curious.” The face you made must have been borderline threatening because the princess throws her hands up in surrender.

“Of course.” The both of you finish your coffee in silence. You set your focus out the window and Bubblegum continues to register you. The internal conflict was heavy with Marceline’s words weighing her original analysis down. She couldn’t just get rid of you or throw you around day by day; she needed a permanent solution to keep you out of trouble while also aiding maintaining your low profile while she deciphers this whole portal situation. She’ll keep you in the kingdom’s castle until further notice. That’s her only choice. She lets out a hum as she looks out the window with you, picking up on a yellow blob in the distance forming over the hills. “Hey, they’re back.”

You continue to peer out the window focused in a squint; not seeing them in your field of sight at all. A colorful, round jawbreaker named Carl comes and disrupts your search by clearing the two white ceramic mugs off the surface. You look in his general direction, taking your eyes off the streets, and thank him merrily. He smiles big and turns away with the cups dangling from his pink-speckled fingers while singing a song. You didn’t pay too much mind as the princess chuckles and vigorously nods her head resulting in a lack of light to vanish over your frail form. Seeing the drastic change in demeanor from both PB and the window, you turn back around only to scream and stumble off the chocolate chair. In the window stood Finn eagerly staring back at you with his face flush against the glass. Behind him stood a much taller Jake in a rabid, ruffled form. The sight was as confusing as it was startling. It was as if one didn’t get the message of the other’s intent of a short-lived horror. Bubblegum laughs and holds her stomach lightly, smiling smugly at Jake. There was no ill intent there.

Seeing your body fall from view, Finn rushes through the large set of double doors propped open and briskly stands in front of your panicked appearance. Jake rushes in behind him and looks almost guilty. You accept Finn’s hand as he helps you to your feet and continues to blurt out an apology followed by a confirmation of you not being hurt. Jake interrupts his brother’s babbling as you sit back on the chair, chuckling at your own overreaction. You dust your jeans off in the process.

“Gosh Finn, she’s fine. See? No harm done!”

“It wasn’t you Finn. Jake looked really scary!” You exclaim this while you turn your body towards them in the chair with your hands folded on your lap.

Bubblegum’s laughter calms down and follows suit. “That was really good you guys.”

“Wait, what? Jake! What did you do?” Finn questions as he turns towards his companion with his arms crossed and a slight tap of the foot; something a scolding mother would do.

“I didn’t do nothin’! You have no proof! I would never intentionally hurt your lady friend, dude.” Jake fires back, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed as his head is turned upward in a snob. 

“Oh, we got the Obsidian princess! It was pretty easy with Jake’s body.” The boy retorts as he pulls off his green backpack and sets it on the table with a huff causing the candy furniture to sway. He reaches in and digs around, only stopping momentarily to look inside. Eventually, with enough digging, he finds what he’s looking for and pulls out a ziplock bag filled with various-sized pieces of the black element. Placing it in PB’s hands for her to evaluate and look over, he turns towards you with his backpack following suit. “And (Y/n), I know you said you didn’t need anything, but,” he drags out the word as he rummages around some more before letting out a small ‘Aha!’ and peeking at your face, “I got you this.” He holds out towards you a small electronic piece about the size of your palm with excitement. You continue to tilt your head to the side with a strange look, something he has to resist gushing over, as he pushes a red button. Your face emits with a blue hue as a screen projects out of the capsule. You look up and meet his eyes, noticing his blush which unknowingly mirrors yours. You grab it from his awaiting hand after realizing that it was something intended for you to use and examine the bolts of wire. It was made up of aluminum and metal in a form of a small rectangle the size of your hand. Something you didn’t notice before was brought to your attention by the still-awaiting hand in your line of sight holding onto the contraption by a silver chain in the form of a necklace. The screen only displayed two options in white writing against a solid blue._ Add New _ and _ Finn :) _.

“What,” you roll the piece from one hand to the other as the chain is dropped and dangled on your lap from your hand’s motions, “is this?” Finn seems a little too eager to reply.

“It’s a phone! Well, kinda. Here, I’ll show you. Select my name.” He comes around after zipping up his backpack placed on the table and stands by your side. One hand rests delicately on the back of your brown chair while his robotic one directs your eyes to the selective button. “Press it once to move down the row and double press to select.” He gestures again to his name while you hesitantly follow his instructions. You didn’t notice the matching contraption resting on the table facing the two of you. After doing what you were told, the screen changes to only display the name of the person you selected (_ Finn :) _ ) with a thin strip that read _ Calling… _ . Another blue screen was added to the mix as the device sitting on your left started vibrating and displaying your name in white, bold letters. Finn reaches across you and grabs the ringing ‘phone’, not before showing you where the _ Answer _ button was, and answers with a little ‘ding’. His face made up of various colors of blue is quickly displayed on the screen in front of you and vice versa with yours. He gives a big smile. “Hey’a (Y/N)!” 

“Hey!” His and your voices clash through the speakers on the side and he quickly hangs up. The ringing was still present in your ears. “That’s pretty neat Finn!” 

Said boy lets out a nervous chuckle and places his ‘phone’ back in his pocket. “I just thought it would be nice to stay in touch,” he quickly adds after noticing a twinkle in your eye, “for business! Yea, for errands and other stuff.” You could hear the internal screaming he displayed through him wringing his hands together in angst. Jake bursts out laughing from behind, causing you both to stop the awkward tension and face him.

“Yep, just business. Ah, that’s what Lady and I called it too. Young love.” The yellow dog lets out a little ‘Heh heh.’ and continues on drinking his root beer float at the bar. Huh, you didn’t even notice that when you and PB came in and ordered earlier. Finn was quick to defend with a squeak in his voice. 

“Jake!” Another chuckle left him as Finn stood tall and grabbed his green pack off the table in a hurry. “That was uncalled for and so not cool.” He gave you an apologetic glance as you returned one of gratitude.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I hope to talk to you soo-.” A series of coughs interrupted you mid-sentence with a not so subtle glare. You quickly backtrack your statement by hushing up. Finn was quick to address the situation; at least, that’s what he thought. 

“Princess! Are you getting sick again? You should prob’ lay down.” 

“Oh, no. I’m fine. I just choked a little bit. I’m all good.” She smiles towards the hero with closed eyes and sneaked a glance your way in reassurance. You slowly nod as a new mixture of feelings emerge; one that you aren’t so used to.

This newfound interaction, unbeknownst among the three of you, was caught by Jake sitting silently across the way with his mouth agape in wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice how the device was rustic and half-haphazardly assembled? That's right, Finn made it for you himself (with Neptr's help ofc).  
This is gonna be a slow burn even though the introduction is going pretty hectic. Should I do a chapter dedicated to the reader and her thoughts (make it more invested about feelings)? I don't think that would be ideal for a 'x Reader' because I just don't know how you feel or how you would respond to a situation. I would have to put my own personal input, lol. Personally, I get bored of 'x Reader' books that go too in depth on a Reader's background- is that just me? Let me know what aspects you enjoy in a 'x Reader'! It would really help.  
The next chapter is gonna be a different point of view so be prepared.  
Thank you M and Lzzzzy for the comments and everyone else for the Kudos and Hits!<3


	4. Who's the 'Fun Authoriser'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming call from Princess (Y/n)! Marceline answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap 2-  
“Princess! Are you getting sick again? You should prob’ lay down.” 
> 
> “Oh, no. I’m fine. I just choked a little bit. I’m all good.” She smiles towards the hero with closed eyes and sneaked a glance your way in reassurance. You slowly nod as a new mixture of feelings emerge; one that you aren’t so used to.
> 
> This newfound interaction, unbeknownst among the three of you, was caught by Jake sitting silently across the way with his mouth agape in wonder.

"Did you notice anything.. _off_?" 

"What'd'ya mean Jake?" Finn asks, peering down at the grass between his legs. The dog lets out a whistle and continues to observe the new, warm colors forming across the sky.

"The Princess didn't make you feel, I don't know, objectified?" He starts to glance at his hands grasped tightly around the burrito's foil. Jake really didn't want to stir the pot, but this had to be addressed. 

"Pft, what are you talking about? Do you think (Y/N) didn't like the gift?!" Finn bundles in his fist the blue shorts, staring intently at the ladybug resting peacefully on a blade of grass in front of him. Jake jumps at the sudden accusation.

“Dude, chill. What I meant was that PB has something up her sleeve. Something isn’t right here.” He takes a bite of the heavenly wrap, staring off and letting his gaze fall on the tops of trees. Ooo was really pretty this time of day.

“I don’t think so. You’re just being paranoid.” Finn proceeds to nudge his brother with his shoulder while chuckling. Jake copies the action. 

“Yea, I guess so.”

* * *

“Is this good enough for now? I would hate for your stay to be.. unpleasant.” Princess Bubblegum asks from the dimly lit doorway. You turn around towards her in astonishment and away from the queen-size bed. An adjustable lamp sat on top of the plush white vanity table to the right of the door casting a calm glow. The cup of peppermint tea rest in your hands and smelled divine.

“This is all just,” you give a lopsided smile and glance down into the warm mug, “too much. You really think this is necessary?”

“For the 5th time (Y/n), yes. You have a reputation to upkeep Madame!” She winks while emitting a short-lived chuckle. Her smile falls soon after. “As a princess, you have a lot of responsibilities and priorities that are valued by morals. There’s a book I placed on the nightstand that goes into more detail.”

You sit on the foot of the bed lined with a pink, floral duvet and make eye contact with the princess across from you. “I could only imagine.”

“Is there anything else I can get for you? There are spare clothes in the dresser and other necessities in the restroom.” PB pauses for a second before continuing with a small smile. “And don’t worry about uninvited guests; I placed Banana guards on high alert around and inside the castle walls. Precaution, y’know?.”

“Heh, yeah. I’m all set.” You continue to smile and place the mug on the nightstand next to the big book of responsibilities.

“Well then. I guess I’ll be off. Get some good rest. Night.”

“Goodnight princess.” The response rolled too familiar off your tongue as you sat there in silence, the princess closing the door and her footsteps soon fading away. Looking around, you were able to better understand your new living arrangement for the time being. 4 tall, yellow walls decorated with white patterns resting as the top and bottom trim. The furniture was white save for the pink undertones and made the room feel more alive. There was a restroom off to the right; the door partially opened, letting some light trickle through the cracks. The vanity’s mirror stared back at someone that wasn’t you. That’s when the situation became real. You were lost in space. You didn’t know where you were or, to an extent, who you were. Were you really the first-year college student, (Y/n), who didn’t have a major? Were you really far away from home with no attachment to reality? Were you really just dreaming, in a coma, or worse? Water wove into the light denim of your thigh with no intention of drying. Who were you? Do your parents know where you are? What happened to your dog? Was she being properly cared for? The small drip slowly grew, making the blotch of damp fabric known. You realize your crying and shake your head slightly back and forth. You wipe your nose with your forearm, sniffling with watery eyes. This was not going to do.

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the bed cross-legged, you adjust the pastel blue nightgown to sit comfortably over your soft, shaved skin. You take a sip of the reheated tea and hold the glass with one hand while fiddling with the ‘phone’ in the other. Finding a safe spot in front of you to adjust the camera angle, you select the hero’s name and call. You agree with your self conscious for the action is pretty bold, but you needed some source of reassurance. You put your pride aside for a selfish act, but it’s needed. Surely PB would understand, right? 

The phone continues to display the word ‘Calling’ while beeping occasionally. It continues to go on for a while, longer than you anticipated. It was only 8 PM; he should still be up, right? You sure hoped so, really just needing a friend. You try and calm your racing mind by running your fingers over your clean, damp hair. It must’ve expanded from the hot water because the pink goop sits heavily over your left shoulder.

“Hey’o (Y/n)! What’s up?” Finn’s face, after a few glitches and clicks, appears all in blue. His embarrassed smile catches you off guard and you stumble over your words. 

“Oh, uh,” you let your hands fall into your lap, “are you busy?”

“Not at the moment, why?” His torso joins the shot and you can see the shrug.

“No, I mean are you free to talk?” You frown at your voice for wavering and start to agree with your subconscious; this was a stupid idea. “Y’know, it’s okay. I’m fine. Just forget-”

“Y-Yeah!” His excitement threw you for a loop. “I-I mean, yeah. Let’s talk.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt-” You were cut off by a familiar, yellow dog in the background slowly starting to pixelate. 

“What’s up (Y/n)? You need us to do something for you?” Jake’s body slowly started to take shape in the monitor. Duh; princesses get into trouble and call their heroes. A red sign flashed in your mind over and over again, ‘Emergencies Only’. The internal smack on the forehead was almost audible. 

“Oh, um, no. I’m sorry, this isn’t an emergency.”

“Then what’s up (Y/n)? You can talk to us!” Jake’s smaller body was pushed out of frame, Finn taking over for the duo.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine.” Your face grows weary with all of the undivided attention forced your way. “Just,” you pause, thinking, “feeling a little homesick is all..” Your voice tapers off with embarrassment. 

Finn speaks up with enthusiasm. “Don’t be sad (Y/n)! Do you want me to go over there?” The question caught both of you by surprise. Was he really willing to help you with anything at the drop of a hat? Obviously, you loved the idea. However, you couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Okay, a lot of guilty. You shake your head.

“No, that’s okay. Thank you though. I guess I’m just a little worried.”

“I can see that. Y’know, Jake gets worked up too when he hasn’t talked to his kids in a while.” His face contorts with confusion. “Is that the same? PB told me one time that her citizens remind her of kids and stuff. Y’know, saying it out loud, I don’t think that’s at all what that means.”

“It’s not, dude.” Jake remarks. This whole interaction erupts a snort from you. Something Finn finds adorable. 

“Sorry I’m not much closure Princess.” This remark caused you to stop your forming smile and focus your attention on the mug in your lap. Yikes. That stung. You weren’t a princess. You weren’t even sure who you were as a matter of fact. Your crush calling you ‘Princess’ wasn’t everything you thought it would be. It just made you question your existence even more. 

“(Y/n)? You’re crying.” His voice was cautious.

You look up and hum. “What was that?”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You know what? Don’t answer that. I’ll be there in a few. Jake!” His words came out in a blur as you slowly registered what he said.

“Wait, no-”

“I’ll be there soon, okay? Don’t worry. Hang tight Princess.” Before you could protest, his person slowly faded into a white ‘Call Ended’.

Oh no. This is not okay. You throw your legs off the side of the bed and jump up, putting the mug down and replacing the small contraption around your neck where it belonged. There were slippers conveniently placed beside the door that oddly enough matched your nightgown. Well that was fate, huh? You open the door with haste and peer out. No one was around; a perfect time to strike. Watching your footing, you creep down the hallway in silence. You weren’t sure where you were going. Maybe to the entrance? You really didn’t want Princess Bubblegum to get the wrong idea. Nope. That couldn’t happen. You lean around the corner, looking to the right then left.

“Hey! You! Stop right there!”

Running. That’s what you were doing. That was the only response you had. Two Banana Guards were hot on your trail, moving this way and that to escape. They continued to shout in an attempt to get you to stop, eventually using a walkie talkie. 

Turning another candy corner, you bump into something hard that made you fall onto your rear in response.

“Hey! Watch i- Oh! It’s you!” A pale hand was offered to you, not recognizing who it belonged to until you noticed the red boots that floated 6 inches off the ground.  _ Oh no _ .

“Where did she go?!”

“I think this way!” The distressed voices only got closer as you took your sweet, little time getting on your feet. Thankfully, Marceline had a plan. She looked over your form swiftly and back to where the voices trailed off, making a connection before you had time to question.

“Hang on.” You never let go of her helping hand which made it convenient. The voices got louder as they successfully turned into the corridor you both resided in. 

“Come on!” You squint your eyes and press yourself flat against the wall, praying that they wouldn’t notice you (which was highly unlikely because of the lack of pretty much anything). The rushing of wind caused you to open your eyes, seeing the troop of yellow run past in a frenzy. Once they turned another corner, Marceline let go of your hand. 

“What-I-”

“Calm down PB #2. I did the ‘ol switch-a-roo.” She planted herself firmly on the ground and disappeared, her body fading back into existence a second later. Invisibility, right. You almost forgot. “Oh,” was all you could say.

“What even happened? 2 days here and you're already stirring up trouble. We’ll get along just fine. I’m Marceline.” Throughout this whole introduction, she sleazily placed an arm around your shoulder. 

“I’m-”

“(Y/n), right? Bubblegum wouldn’t shut up about you.” She chuckles, causing all malice present in her tone to disappear without meaning. “Anyways. What are you doing running away from the all-mighty guards?” The sarcasm was  _ dripping _ . 

You pause and think. “Well, I just left my room was all. I needed to.. do something.”

“Oh? Like what?” She floated around you in confusion, turning upside-down at one point. “I could help.”

“Uh.” You weren’t sure what to say. She undoubtedly would tell the Princess about your antics, so that was out of the question. Oh boy. “I just wanted some fresh air.”

The Vampire Queen quirks a brow. “I don’t believe you.” You shrivel at her marveled expression. “I won’t tell Bonnie if it’s something _fun_.” She gives you a smirk. Welp.

You let out a reluctant sigh. “Okay. Finn is on his way and he can’t be here. I tried to tell him not to, but he didn’t listen.  _ Please _ don’t tell her!” You plead with little remorse for your behavior. You don’t want to get in trouble.

“Why can’t he be here? Ugh, I swear. She needs to let loose.”

“So,” you look upon her with hope, “you won’t tell her?”

“Uh, duh. Of course not. You just want to have fun; no shame in that. It’s only 9 o’clock anyways.” Marceline shrugs nonchalantly and grabs your hand again. “Let’s go meet him so he doesn’t have to deal with all the crazy.” She tugs you down the corridor frantically causing you to almost trip over your feet. What? It’s hard to keep up with a floating racketeer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. I'm a sh*tty person and I am sorry. Honestly, I didn't go into a different point of view like I said because I got scared. Is that valid?   
ANYWHO. Thank you ALL for the support, kudos, comments, and hits! I really appreciate the dedication. The comments on the last chapter really pushed me into production mode; something that I need quite frequently (jeez, I sound so stupid and pitiful saying that out loud. I really value other people's opinions of me apparently). Another chapter definitely going to be up sooner than this one, I can actually promise that *cough* 5 months *cough*. It's finally going to start getting juicy with the delicious sauce of plot development. Y'aLl bEttEr bE reaDy!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This will never get finished.


End file.
